<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Through Time and Space by Takara_Phoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108608">Love Through Time and Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix'>Takara_Phoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nicercy - Freeform, Slash, Time Travel, time travel makes relationships complicated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico was a time-traveler from 1939, Percy was a time-traveler from the 2020, both escaping the realities of their time. They meet through time and space, but always in the wrong order, waiting for the day their timelines would line up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Through Time and Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Love Through Time and Space || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Title</span></span>: Love Through Time and Space – When Two Time-Travelers Fall in Love</p><p><span class="u"><span>Fandom</span></span>: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus</p><p><span class="u"><span>Disclaimer</span></span>: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.</p><p><span class="u"><span>Tags</span></span>: m/m, time-travel, fluff, mutual pining</p><p><span class="u"><span>Main Pairing</span></span>: Nico/Percy</p><p><span class="u"><span>Percy Jackson Characters</span></span>: Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood</p><p><span class="u"><span>Summary</span></span>: Nico was a time-traveler from 1939, Percy was a time-traveler from the 2020, both escaping the realities of their time. They meet through time and space, but always in the wrong order, waiting for the day their timelines would line up.</p><p>
  <strong>Love Through Time and Space</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>When Two Time-Travelers Fall in Love</em>
</p><p>The first time Nico met Percy, Percy had already been in love with Nico for years – but that was the problem when two time-travelers fell in love with each other; their time-lines didn't match up.</p><p>Nico was in Venice, Italy, 1899. It was his first destination. The turn of the century, his mamma had talked about the grand ball they had attended that day. His mamma was long gone, so were his father and sister. Nico was all alone, all alone in a world that was at the brink of war, even though the memory of the last Great War was still so painfully fresh.</p><p>Nico was brilliant. Well, his grandfather had been brilliant before him. His father's father had been a scientist, obsessed with time and how it worked. After Nico's father had died, Nico had gone through the things and found schematics, ideas, theories for time-travel. After Nico's mother and last his sister had died and he was all alone, he threw himself into the project. He worked off his grandfather's schematics and completed the theories. Nico built a time-machine. By 1939, Nico took off with his time-machine – and his first destination was the turn of the century.</p><p>That grand ball his mother used to talk about. The night his parents met, at the di Angelo estate.</p><p>Nico wasn't even entirely sure <em>why</em> he went there – did he want to just see them, truthfully, or did he actually want to change history? Tell them how and when they died? To avoid it? Either way, he never even made it inside the estate. He only stood outside, looking in through the tall windows, seeing his mother – so beautiful, in the light-green dress, whirling around her body as she danced with Nico's father. Nico was about to open the balcony door to enter, when someone grabbed his wrist. He turned, startled, just to stare into beautiful sea-green eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Nico. You don't know me yet, but I'm your boyfriend and you told me to stop you from making this mistake. Don't mess with the timeline, <em>especially</em> not your own timeline. If you go in there and talk to them, whatever you say, you risk undoing your very existence."</p><p>That was sure a lot to digest. Slowly, Nico took a step back to let his eyes run over the man who claimed to be his boyfriend. Broad shoulders, sleek body – athletic, but not built for muscle-strength, maybe a swimmer – messy black hair, pink bow-shaped lips pulled into a grin. Pretty.</p><p>"I... am a lucky guy", noted Nico softly. "With great taste."</p><p>"Yeah, you are", confirmed the boyfriend with a wink. "I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson. Let's go somewhere and talk some? I'm sure you have a lot of questions – and while there are some I can't answer, because I don't want to prevent us from first meeting, I'm open for some."</p><p>Percy's hand slipped down from Nico's wrist to link their fingers and pull him along. Away from the house and toward Nico's time-machine was standing. It was about the size of a carriage, bronze and gold on it, the iconic steampunk motif of his time.</p><p>"Wow", whispered Percy softly, in awe, staring.</p><p>"What? You clearly know I time-travel, how is my time-machine a surprise?", asked Nico confused.</p><p>"Well, no. I just... the earliest version of you that I ever met has already been a time-traveler for years, your... time-machine took some hits, got some work done. I've never seen it this... new and shiny before", explained Percy. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"T... Thank you", whispered Nico, flustering a little. "What do you mean 'the earliest version'?"</p><p>Percy, circling the time-machine like a curious kitten, laughed at that. "I'm a time-traveler too. That's... why I'm here. How I'm here, you know. We're both time-travelers."</p><p>"Amazing. There are more out there – wait, does that mean I... market my invention?"</p><p>"Oh, babe. You're neither the first nor the last one to build a time-machine", laughed Percy and kissing Nico's cheek, startling the Italian. "Right. Sorry. I'm... so used to... but you don't know me yet. So boundaries. That's just... this is weird, you know. Meeting you for your first time."</p><p>"Believe me, this is weird for me too", muttered Nico, slowly cupping his own cheek that he had gotten kissed by Percy. "Explain the time-travel to me, please."</p><p>"Throughout time, different people have put one and one together and build time-machines. Kind of like pyramids, or pantheons featuring a prominent lightning-wielding god, you know. They're all over the planet, but that's not because one person came up with it and passed it on, it just... happens. It's a universal thing, throughout cultures... and time", explained Percy. "I'm from 2020 myself. I... had my own reasons for leaving my own time. I've been traveling through time for... years. I first met you three years ago, my timeline. You... had already known me. So, I was where you are. Having this total stranger stare at me like I was the love of his life, like there was some years-long bond between us that I had no memories of. It's weird, isn't it."</p><p>It was. Because yes, Percy was looking at Nico like he was the love of his life, while Nico had only met the other not even five minutes ago. Time-travel. Nico slowly sat down, leaning against the wall of the time-machine. Percy sat down next to him, leaning in so their shoulders touched.</p><p>"So... you met me for the first time when the me you met had already known you. I meet you for the first time when you already met me multiple times", summed Nico up. "That means... the next time I meet you, you may not even remember this very encounter, because it'll be an earlier version of you? And the next time you meet me, you may meet a version of me that's far ahead?"</p><p>"It's a mess, I know", agreed Percy, laughing softly. "And yet, we fell deeply in love with each other. Every time we meet up, we... compare dates. Where we are in the timeline. We're working toward the time we're all caught up."</p><p>"What does that mean?", asked Nico confused.</p><p>"We... can't be together, not... like that, not travel together, unless we're at the same point in our timelines, because... say, if I were to take you with me <em>right now</em>, then I'd alter your timeline and your future self will never meet me for the first time. As long as there is <em>any</em> meeting or event between the two of us that only one of us took part in, we can't be together, because we'd be altering our own timeline. One day, we're going to meet and we're going to be on the same page of our diaries, we will have shared all of the same dates and adventures and... then we'll be together."</p><p>"That... sounds awfully frustrating, because I just met you for the first time and you tell me that I'm the love of your life and you're mine, but it will be <em>years</em> before we can be together."</p><p>"Ye—eah. I know", sighed Percy. "Sorry about that. But... that's gonna happen, it'll unfold. Give it time. For now, I gotta give you some basic time-travel advise. Don't mess with your own timeline. Don't seek out your parents or grandparents, don't try to alter your own timeline."</p><p>"Or I may cease to exist", nodded Nico. "I got that."</p><p>"Good. Great. Don't stop major historical events from happening. There are fixed points in time. You and me both tried to escape one of those and... running away is one thing, but going back in time to actually try and prevent it... That's a big no-no. It may lead to the collapse of reality."</p><p>"Okay. No preventing the war", muttered Nico, though a bit displeased.</p><p>"I know it sucks. I know that's part of why you created your time-machine. But... you risk destroying <em>everything</em> and I know it's noble to try and save <em>millions</em>-", Percy paused and winced at the mortified face Nico made. "-spoiler, sorry. However many people you try to safe, you <em>can't</em>. If they died in the past, they <em>died</em>. Even just one person... you save them and then? They fall in love with someone who was supposed to love and marry another and their original off-spring thus is <em>never</em> born – maybe the person to cure cancer or end world-hunger. There's countless possible What If scenarios in how saving a single life could already severely change history."</p><p>"Don't save lives. <em>Okay</em>", growled Nico, slowly growing more frustrated.</p><p>"I know it's counter-intuitive and it's not what you want, what anyone wants. But time-travel is... strictly about observing, not interfering with it", explained Percy. "You and I, we could go in there and dance and laugh, we could even talk to those people, as long as we don't impact their lives."</p><p>"Let's do that", declared Nico suddenly and got up.</p><p>"...What?", asked Percy confused, staring at the hand Nico offered him.</p><p>"Go in there and dance with me. This is a grand ball, my mamma always talked about it. We're celebrating the turn of the century. I don't want... I don't want my first time-travel experience to end out here, on the sour note of 'don't save people'. Dance with me, love of my life."</p><p>There was a light flush on Percy's cheeks and he smiled and took the hand. "For your record: I love when you call me that. Let's see if you have <em>always</em> been a great dancer, Mister di Angelo."</p><p>The two of them headed inside and danced. They danced the entire night. Percy's laugh was so bright and beautiful and he looked so amazing in the light of the candles, he felt so good against Nico as they moved so in sync – because Percy had years of experience dancing with Nico.</p><p>"Listen, I have to... I have to go", whispered Percy into Nico's ear.</p><p>"But it is nearly midnight", argued Nico. "Won't you stay?"</p><p>"No. My people are picking me up at midnight. I'm sorry. I have to go. But... I'm looking forward to seeing you again, love of my life", whispered Percy, gently kissing Nico's cheek. "I love you."</p><p>"I can't wait to fall in love with you", replied Nico dazed.</p><p>/break\</p><p>The next time Nico met Percy was in Paris during the the World's Fair of 1889. That was where Nico met 'Percy's people'. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood. She was a beautiful and brilliant blonde and the actual builder of Percy's time-machine. She loved building and she loved architecture, which was why the three time-travelers had made their way to Paris.</p><p>"My love!", exclaimed Percy eagerly as he jumped Nico.</p><p>Nico huffed, barely able to catch Percy. He was as beautiful as he had been the last time they met. Though Nico ducked out when Percy attempted to kiss him. Confusion was written all over Percy's face at that and he carefully backed away from Nico.</p><p>"Hello again. This is... the second time we meet", explained Nico fondly.</p><p>"...Oh", grunted Percy, a small pout on his lips. "That's awkward."</p><p>"You said that last time too", nodded Nico, smiling softly.</p><p>"Well. Different awkward, because... I haven't done that yet. So, I have memories of you that you don't have and you have memories of me that I don't have", sighed Percy.</p><p>"Nico! Good to see you again, man!", exclaimed the brunette man.</p><p>"Not again. First time", corrected Nico, offering a hand.</p><p>"Oh. Huh. Cool. Hey, Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend. This is Annabeth Chase."</p><p>"Right. If you've only met Percy once, Grover and I are going to give you some time to... get to know each other better. Grover, come with me", declared Annabeth. "Have fun, boys."</p><p>She waved at them and linked arms with Grover. The two were gone so quickly, lost in the masses of people, leaving Nico alone with Percy. Together, they decided to explore the World Fair. Time-travel was still new to Nico, after all – he wanted to enjoy it. Even if he couldn't intervene, he could very much enjoy. That was what he decided he would be doing. Travel to the places that fascinated him so he could <em>learn</em> and <em>observe</em> and... just, enjoy, enjoy the good parts of history.</p><p>"This is going to be strange every time, isn't it? I'm... starting to understand that."</p><p>Nico's voice was soft and he wasn't looking at Percy, he was instead looking at all the mesmerizing things at the fair. Percy was holding his hand again, like last time, like it was natural for them to hold hands. It shouldn't feel as natural to Nico as it did, but <em>it did</em>. Like Percy's hand was meant to be in his. Like they belonged together. Which was insane, considering he had met Percy only twice now. And it was going to continue like this; what they had was, by nature, intense. They existed outside of time and space while simultaneously existing in <em>all</em> of time and space.</p><p>"The thing is, I <em>love</em> strange. I love weird", declared Percy lightly. "I can't wait for you to get to the point in your life where you sit on top of the Sphinx with me to watch the sunset. There are so many things we are going to share that I can't wait for you to experience."</p><p>"And, judging by the you I met last time... there are many more things you haven't experienced yet either", whispered Nico with the smallest smile. "I think I like strange too."</p><p>/break\</p><p>It didn't stop being strange, but it got easier. By the time he got to sit on top of the Sphinx, watching the sunset with Percy, he had already been on fifteen dates. He had been in London with a Percy who had actually been to Venice in 1889, who remembered their first date. One time, he had spent a week searching for Percy with Annabeth and Grover, because they had accidentally misplaced him. He had asked them <em>how</em> that happened but it seemed Percy had the attention span of a fly when there was something shiny – or a horse, or a puppy – involved.</p><p>"I love you", whispered Nico softly as the sun painted everything orange.</p><p>It took Percy a moment. "This... is the first <em>you</em> are saying it to me, is it?"</p><p>"It is. It's not the first time you hear me say it, is it?", asked Nico.</p><p>"It's not. But... damn. You chose a pretty time to say it", whispered Percy, smiling faintly.</p><p>Percy leaned in and kissed him, softly, gently. "For your record: I love you too."</p><p>"Mh... Where's Annabeth and Grover?", asked Nico after a few moments.</p><p>"Babe. We're in ancient Egypt. There's a temple being built over there", Percy pointed into the direction of a construction side. "Which means Annie is currently harassing an architect and Grover is trying to <em>keep her</em> from harassing an architect."</p><p>"Just how many historical sites have you done this at already?", asked Nico bemused.</p><p>"Oh, a lot. Like every famous building there is, probably", sighed Percy fondly. "You're gonna see the worst of them all – when we went to Athens, slash when you are going to Athens."</p><p>"Athens, mh. Can't wait to see it", whispered Nico, eyes sparkling.</p><p>He turned toward Percy more, who also turned toward him, until their lips met in a gentle kiss under the settling sun atop the Sphinx. Nico had never felt this alive before; building the time-machine had really been the best decision of his life. Finally, he had something to live for. Not just Percy, but also Percy. Knowing he had the love of his life out there, traveling to piece together their love-story. It was more than just Percy though; he had all of history, all of time and space, waiting for him to explore. Famous people to meet, sights to see. The whole world, at any time.</p><p>/break\</p><p>"You're a scary woman, Chase", huffed Nico amused, panting hard.</p><p>He collapsed next to the blonde, leaning against her as she pouted. "It's the Parthenon."</p><p>"Percy warned me about this", muttered Nico. "'Wait until you see Annabeth in Athens'."</p><p>"I told him before, no spoilers", grunted Annabeth and shook her head.</p><p>"It was less a spoiler as more of a warning", argued Nico, laughing as he laid down.</p><p>Annabeth followed suit and the two of them stared up into the sky. Nico had had about ten more run-ins with them since Egypt. By now, it was more than just Percy being Nico's boyfriend, Nico had actually befriended Grover and Annabeth too. While Nico loved time-travel, he had come to realize that their approach was better. They weren't alone. Nico started craving that too; not being alone. His first meeting with Percy started resonating even more with him now.</p><p>That Percy, the later Percy, he was waiting for it, for the time that their timelines synced up. Nico hadn't quite understood, for the first couple of dates either. What they had was amazing and intense and overwhelming. The longer it went on, the more Nico craved a stability. It started being frustrating to talk to Percy who didn't remember certain events in their past, or who was enthusiastically talking about something that Nico hadn't shared with him just yet.</p><p>"Do... Do you think we will <em>ever</em> sync up?", asked Nico, voice wavering. "Or do you think we're doomed to constantly miss each other... be just <em>one</em> meeting off...?"</p><p>"You and Percy, you keep finding each other. In <em>all</em> of time and space", whispered Annabeth. "Over and over and over again. You... are clearly meant to be. You <em>will</em>. I believe in that."</p><p>Nico smiled faintly at that and took her hand. "Thank you."</p><p>/break\</p><p>Meeting Percy for the first time came as a surprise. Nico had been in San Francisco in the 1920s, at a speak-easy. He was nursing a drink, not expecting anything special to happen today. Secret gay clubs in the past were absolutely amazing, one of the things Nico found the most fascinating.</p><p>"Hello, handsome. Buy a guy a drink?"</p><p>Nico immediately smiled as he heard Percy's voice. He turned toward and was, as always, blown away by how gorgeous Percy looked in period clothes. He looked so handsome in the suit. Reaching out, Nico grasped Percy's neck and pulled him into a slow kiss.</p><p>"I missed you, love of my life", whispered Nico lowly just before they kissed.</p><p>"...Uh. I mean. Wow. That's an intense pick-up-line", grunted Percy startled as they parted.</p><p>The kiss had been off. Enthusiastic, but none of that usual passion, the way they worked with each other, how their bodies normally moved together. It was stilted. Off. Like... the first time they met.</p><p>"You don't know who I am", whispered Nico, voice wavering.</p><p>"Is the guy bothering you, Percy? Want me to knock him out?"</p><p>Annabeth. Oh. Annabeth in full high-femme 1920s look. Well, the lesbians were thriving too.</p><p>"Annie, no! No need to knock me out!", exclaimed Nico wide-eyed.</p><p>"What did you just... call me?", asked Annabeth confused, looking between Percy and Nico.</p><p>"I don't know, but the guy can really kiss", shrugged Percy.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere where we can talk better. Where's the Princess Andromeda parked?"</p><p>"How does he know-", started Annabeth, voice a low hiss.</p><p>"I <em>don't know</em>", grunted Percy back pointedly.</p><p>Nico rolled his eyes, though fondly so, and got up. He put bills down for his drinks and then motioned for the other two to lead the way, which they did reluctantly – the curiosity of how Nico knew about their time-machine and its name was enough to keep them going. On their way, they collected Grover, who was a very flustered looking straight guy in a gay bar.</p><p>The Princess Andromeda would never cease to amaze Nico. It was a ship – a real, actual ship. Only that it could time-travel. It was an easy enough disguise; park it at a harbor, or a lake, or in more modern times just a parking lot, and be done with. Though a technological glimmer of sorts allowed the illusion of fitting into the period at time; it was still a ship, but this way it didn't stick out in, say, a Viking colony. Annabeth really was an absolute genius, Nico was so impressed by her.</p><p>On board of the ship, Nico instinctively headed toward the dining area. It wasn't a <em>big</em> ship. Right below deck was the dining area with a very small kitchenette, there was a bathroom and two bedroom cabins; Annabeth had from the get-go designed the control-room into her bedroom, so she would always be right there if there were any issues.</p><p>"Who are you? What do you want? How do you know us?"</p><p>Annabeth's words somehow seemed far sharper when she was actually holding a sharp kitchen-knife against Nico's jugular. She seemed even more disturbed when Nico laughed.</p><p>"Sorry. One of my first lessons I learned; never mess with Annabeth", chuckled Nico.</p><p>"Where did you learn that lesson?", asked Grover. "Who are you? What's going on here?"</p><p>"I dunno. I was chatting up handsome here and he just kissed me like we've known each other for years", shrugged Percy. "He's a <em>great</em> kissed. Woulda liked to continue kissing, but Annie interrupted. I swear, she lives to ruin me, it's a real shame."</p><p>"Shut up, Jackson", sighed Annabeth pointedly. "<em>How</em> does a guy from the 1920s know us?"</p><p>"I'm not from the 1920s. I'm from the 1930s", corrected Nico as he sat down on the dinette. "I'm a time-traveler too. We've known each other for years – in my timeline. You... are the earliest versions of yourselves that I am meeting. This is your first time meeting me, but not the first time I am meeting you. I can't tell you anything about the times I have met you before, because Annabeth has very strict 'no spoilers' rules about this; I might affect your future behavior by telling you about my shared past with you and... that may then alter my own timeline, which is the ultimate no."</p><p>"...Sounds like Annabeth", grunted Grover surprised.</p><p>"Wait so when you called me 'love of your life', that... wasn't... a pick-up-line?", asked Percy.</p><p>His eyes were wide and his cheeks red as Nico shook his head. "That wasn't a pick-up-line. It's... what you are. You are the love of my life, we have been dating for years."</p><p>Percy lifted a single finger and opened and closed his mouth a couple times. "I'll just... uh... need a moment? I'm in my room. Catch... me up later. Yeah? Yeah."</p><p>Nico smiled sadly as he watched the man he loved walk away from him, because he <em>didn't know Nico</em>. Was this what Percy had felt like the first time they had met...? He swallowed hard.</p><p>"Catch me up, as far as you can", requested Annabeth seriously.</p><p>She put her knife down, which was a mercy, and then sat down opposite him. Grover looked torn between joining them and checking on Percy, but in the end, Annabeth waved a hand at him – motioning for him to follow his gut. So it was only Nico and Annabeth.</p><p>"More like the other way around", offered Nico amused. "Catch me up on what you have been through already. How long have you been doing this?"</p><p>"Well, this is... admittedly... our first trip", sighed Annabeth. "I wanted to go to a great historical event. Percy wanted to see gays in the 20s because the aesthetic is so cool. And... in the end... I guess, for the <em>very first trip</em> just a random pit-stop in the past seems safer than to mess with any major historical event. And the 20s were a great aesthetic."</p><p>"Okay. Let me give you the run-down of <em>your own</em> rules then", declared Nico, a small smile. "You did this for me too, you know. You are the one who sent Percy to meet me on my first trip and teach me all the rules. I... asked you, how things worked for you, if you had it all down, but... you told me that you thought 'everything works out'. I think this is what you meant."</p><p>"That I... came to the conclusion that you would come across us on our first trip and tell me the rules that I must have come up with over years of time-travel?", asked Annabeth slowly. "That makes no sense. How could I have possibly calculated for <em>this</em>. It's a total coincident."</p><p>"You'll come to realize that fate wants me and Percy to keep meeting", whispered Nico softly. "Now. The rules. Don't mess with your own timeline, or you might accidentally undo your own existence. No talking to your parents or grandparents or anything. Don't mess with the timeline in general. There are great historical disasters and... you can't prevent them. If you undo fixed points in time, you risk that all of reality may collapse. Even saving <em>one soul</em> might change the timeline irreversibly because you never know what <em>their</em> future holds."</p><p>She stared at him eagle-eyed, but in the end she nodded. She knew her rules made sense. Still, as Nico tried to get up, Annabeth grabbed his arm and kept him in place, staring him down.</p><p>"You <em>say</em> you and Percy are 'meant to be', but I don't know you, so here is a word of advise for you: If you <em>ever</em> hurt him, I will push you into an active volcano", warned Annabeth.</p><p>Again, he startled her by laughing. "Man, I love you, Annie. I'm glad you never change."</p><p>"...You know, I start believing that you just <em>might</em> be Percy's soulmate, if that's how you talk <em>to me</em>."</p><p>Nico smiled at her and waved, before he left the ship. He would love to do what Percy had done, stick around, dance, be suave. But... he didn't think he could. Looking into Percy's eyes with zero recognition of who Nico was was <em>killing</em> him. Percy now knew his face... and that he was a great kisser. Knowing Percy, that – and the 'love of my life' thing – were enough to pique his interest.</p><p>/break\</p><p>It was in the year 2610, in the city of Neo York, the capital of the United Americas, during a ball not entirely unlike the one where Nico had first met Percy, that they finally caught up. The two were sitting in a retro diner, with their diaries in front of them, to get caught up. Their tradition, to avoid spoilers. Nico had been in town for a couple days already, the trio had only arrived today. Annabeth and Grover were devouring a bit of everything – they had ordered half the menu for the four of them, Nico and Percy also kept stealing bits here and there.</p><p>"And you've done the Sphinx?", asked Percy, receiving a nod. "And Athens?"</p><p>He kept his records of his meetings on loose paper and had them sorted in the order in which it had happened to Nico, just like Nico kept his records in order of Percy's timeline. The two stared at each other with large eyes, slowly looking at their diaries and then up at each other once more.</p><p>"What's with the faces? Saw a ghost?", asked Grover amused, shoving bacon into his mouth.</p><p>"We... We're matched up", whispered Percy, voice breaking. "There's not a single entry in my diary that Nico hasn't done. And... And I've been to every single one that Nico has, right?"</p><p>Nico checked just once more, going through every entry. "Yes. I have none left to ask you."</p><p>There was a stretch of silence as the four of them looked at each other. They had always talked about this day – quite literally, since the first time they had met; since <em>both</em> first times. Yet somehow, it felt unreal now that it was actually happening. Their timelines were synced up, they were at the same points in their lives. They wouldn't have to part again to ensure the other's timeline stayed intact. Percy lunged over the table and grabbed Nico to kiss him deeply.</p><p>"Stay with us", asked Percy pleadingly. "Finally. Please. Stay with us, travel with us."</p><p>"It's gonna be crowded on the Princess", huffed Grover amused. "And I <em>will</em> require good earplugs."</p><p>Percy yelped and slapped Grover on the arm, though the brunette was laughing, because he was also happy for his best friend. Finally. Finally, Nico won't have to travel alone anymore, finally he could be with the love of his life and they could experience time together, at the same time.</p><p>"You're going to be unbearably sappy from hereon out, aren't you?", wondered Annabeth.</p><p>"<em>Absolutely</em>, I promise you that", declared Percy as he kissed Nico again, slowly.</p><p>
  <em>~*~ The End ~*~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story was brought to you by a tumblr ask game (come visit me at <a href="https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/">takaraphoenix</a>) about AUs and headcanons and I ended up REALLY liking what I put together for the timetravel AU, so I figured why not write it as a fic. ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>